


Mischievous Function

by meaty (aliveisnice)



Category: UTAU
Genre: Other, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/meaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singable English translation of Ochame Kinou/Mischievous Function</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous Function

Forever I will always love you, take my hand and kiss me  
Because I just cannot forget you, you're my special memory  
Pancakes are not something you should eat three meals a day  
But when I do this dream will start anew and all will go my way

I have always watched you from afar, supporting you wherever you are  
From left to right and everywhere I see, here and there and—oh, the possibilities!  
Are you here or did you run away? How much longer till your next birthday?  
Knock it off, don't make a fool of me. I don't believe in those threads that can't be seen

The sound of my heart so dry and my faint incoherencies  
I've made up my mind, I'm perfectly fine if you cannot stand to be around me  
And despite all that I still believe. I'll wait patiently for us to be  
Let's start as friends for a happy end. Come on!  
Are you ready?

Forever I will always love you, take my hand and kiss me  
Because I just cannot forget you, you're my special memory  
Pancakes are not something you should eat three meals a day  
But when I do this dream will start anew and all will go my way

Beyond my dream, a beep resounds and tries to take this away  
But I want this warmth to stay and I've still got time  
Until the sun rises high. Five more minutes, please—  
No, make it ten till we meet again.


End file.
